It's Not Over
by TVMonkeyz
Summary: THey just finished the Fischer job and Cobb is home. But, it's not over. They are still dreaming... but in who's dream. Will Arthur finally explain the kiss in level 2. And Eames has to explain to Cobb that he is not home at all... T because i'm paranoid


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inception**

Arthur

I watched as Cobb walked off with Miles and I felt happy for him. He was finally home… I just didn't know what to do with myself. Cobb was my partner… and now he's gone. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eames. He was talking to young woman with blonde hair and green eyes. He caught me watching and winked. I shook my head; we couldn't act like we knew each other at all for safety reasons. I saw Fischer talking quickly on the phone and he looked mad; no surprise there. He was trying to ruin his father's company and people just wouldn't agree. Then,… I saw her. At first, all I saw was a scarf here and there. She was desperately trying to get her luggage, but she was so small. I smirked to myself. As much as I wanted to help, I couldn't. Before I knew what was happening, Ariadne was making her way to Fischer.. not intently, but she was following her bag. She was pushed right in to him, and I grimaced and made my way to her.

Ariadne

I couldn't get my bag! People were just too big sometimes. I tried shoving, and crawling, but my size put me at a disadvantage. Then, my bag came into my line of sight. I followed it; determined not to lose it again. I should have watched where I was going, but I didn't. Somebody pushed me right into Fischer and my totem fell right out of my pocket. I landed on him and he looked at me curiously.

"Do… do I know you?" he asked.

"Uhh… yeahhh… we were on the plane together here. I'm sorry sir," I said slowly.

He started to disagree, but Eames was there behind me.

"Darling, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there," He said; but I could see the twinkle in his eyes and the laugh lines etched in his face.

"I'm fine, but something fell out of my pocket that I must find," I said nervously looking for my totem.

A rough hand roughly put something in my hand. It hurt a little and it startled me. I looked up to see Arthur and my thought flew back to the 2nd level. I tried to hide a blush, but it crept up. I heard Eames chuckle.

"I believe this is yours. I would do better to keep track of my things," he said hastily.

It stung, even though I knew it was part of the act to keep everyone safe.

He looked at me and Eames and hurried into the bathroom. He wanted us to follow him there, but we had to go separately.

Eames went first, "Excuse me."

I watched his retreating figure and I stood up and brushed myself off with my bag in tow.

Eames

I was shocked by how roughly Arthur treated Ariadne. I was sure he fancied her, so I thought he would be gentle. Ariadne's blush was quite funny when she saw him. But, something was wrong… and it had to do with Ariadne. I followed Arthur into the men's bathroom. It wasn't hard to find Arthur though, because he was throwing profanities left and right. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Someone is playing with our minds," he growled.

"But, what do you mean. We finished Inception," I said.

"We dreamed we finished it. We are dreaming right now," he swore.

"You are starting to sound like Mal," I argued.

"NO! I have proof. Ariadne's bishop was floating. When it fell, it didn't hit the floor," he flinched.

"Fine. Let me see my poker chip," I said. I took it out and flipped it just kept spinning in the air.

"Crap."

I heard the door open to the men's bathroom and I wish I was anywhere but with Arthur and Ariadne right now. She stormed in looking pissed, which is well expected. She looked at me and Arthur as she tapped her foot.

"SO what the heck was that?" she growled.

I suddenly felt kind of scared. She was 5 ft nothing, but she was full of power. I kind of admired her, though. The stick in the mud needed someone with fire like her. I just needed to get them-

I heard the gun and I saw Ariadne's eyes grow wide. I looked at Arthur who usually had no emotion, was now full of it.

Ariadne collapsed. She had been hit. If she dies, she'll be in limbo. I sighed, I was hoping to hit the casinos. But Arthur's only start at love was hanging by a thread.

**Okay… so here's the beginning. I**'**ll only post new chapters if there are reviews. Oh and there will be Arthur/ Ariadne… I mean duhhh. **


End file.
